


Birthdays and Tragedy

by marvelchick1992



Series: Avengers Birthday Stories [7]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Love, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelchick1992/pseuds/marvelchick1992
Summary: Stephen Strange and Camilla are in a relationship and decide to celebrate with a day out and of course cake. This takes place months before the events of Infinity War and the aftermath of it. She celebrates his birthday alone, the first two years being the hardest. This is a short fic, so there are two time skips. No description of Camilla added, so feel free to fill in the blanks of her appearance.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Avengers Birthday Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716922
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Birthdays and Tragedy

November 18, 2017

Sunlight streamed into a bedroom in the Sanctum illuminating two bodies; one female, one male. Both were tangled together, limbs connected in more ways than only skin, the remnants of passionate sex the night before. Their souls were destined to be tied together for the rest of their lives. One of the people lying in the bed squinted up at the sun, snuggling closer - if it were even possible - to her sleeping companion. She closed her eyes; an attempt to go back to sleep, but this day had other plans. The female groaned, sleep evading her, and made the decision to get up. First, she needed to wake _him._

"Stephen. Stephen, we need to get up. There are much needed plans to attend to," She cooed. She carded her fingers through his tousled dark locks, silver strands mixed in at the temples. Stephen Strange stirred, not opening his eyes at her voice or her motions. The sorcerer desired to stay in bed, not caring about any plans made days prior to this morning. His companion tried again earning her the same response once more. _Time for a different tactic then,_ she thought. She shifted her body to straddle him, using her hands to wrap around his cock. She stroked him once, twice - thrice - his cock growing hard between her palms.

"Camilla. What are you doing?" Stephen asked. He opened his eyes, the bright blue orbs meeting her own.

"Granting you an early birthday present," She answered. Stephen moaned, Camilla's hands moving faster arouse her boyfriend more. Satisfied, she lowered herself to take him in her mouth, swirling her tongue over the tip. Stephen's hips bucked up, pushing his cock deeper into her throat.

"Fuck..." he cried out as she continued to suck him off. He called out her name as he released, the salty semen coating her throat as she swallowed. Licking her lips, she positioned herself onto him causing both to moan in pleasure.

"My turn," Camilla said. She leaned down to kiss Stephen, riding him to get herself off. She pinned his hands to the pillows, moving in a hard and fast rhythm until both climaxes were reached. Breathing hard, she collapsed against his chest, pleasure still shooting through their bodies.

"Having a good birthday so far?" She asked.

"It's fantastic. I can't wait for what you have planned for the rest of the day," Stephen answered.

"Well, get ready because the fun has already begun," Camilla and Stephen showered together, the attraction still strong, indulging in shower sex before heading down for breakfast. There was still training to do, but it only lasted for half the day, allowing for extracurricular activities for the last half. These included lunch at Stephen's favorite sandwich bistro followed by a relaxing stroll in Central Park. Dinner came next in the form of an Indian restaurant; dessert appeared as a red velvet cake in the kitchen of the Sanctum.

Stephen took the opportunity to smear cake down the front of Camilla's blouse, allowing him to undress her. Both magic users went back to the shared room and spent the night under the sheets making passionate love to each other. Things couldn't be better. No one could deny the love they had for each other, but Stephen and Camilla underestimated the strength of it. They were under the assumption nothing could rip them apart. They were wrong. No one, except Stephen, foresaw the events that played out in the next coming months.

April 2018

Due to Stephen requiring Camilla to check out things with Steve Rogers, they weren't together when _it_ happened. She fought bravely, the shock of Thanos arriving in Wakanda to complete his destiny. Horror showed on her face as she watched warriors and team mates turn to dust from the result of his snap. Grief pulled her down when the news that her beloved Stephen was one of the victims of this tragedy. Camilla, not wanting be alone at the Sanctum, moved into the compound with four of the original six Avengers to provide any aid she might have.

November 18, 2018

The first birthday with out him was incredibly hard. The grief overwhelmed Camilla as she made the fateful trip to the Sanctum for a minor celebration. She thought she could handle it on her own, but when she reached their room, the protective bubble around her heart burst. Camilla screamed in anguish and cried until her throat became raw, her voice hoarse, and the tears were no more. The only comfort came when Natasha Romanoff entered the room - she had followed her friend in case the grief was too much - and embraced her. Both women held onto each other until Camilla could rise to her feet and return to the compound.

Then came a new hero inquiring to the whereabouts of her friend and the rescue of Tony, which brought on new strife between everyone. More grief rolled in when the stones were found out to be destroyed and everyone else, except Natasha and Camilla went on their separate ways.

November 18, 2020

Two years passed. The pain remained. There were less screams, less tears, but nightmares plagued Camilla to the point where she needed to be with Natasha at night. Camilla gave comfort to Natasha, the two becoming best friends in the sad times. She helped when she could, practiced magic to be prepared for anything. It was what Stephen would have wanted anyways. The anniversaries of the snap were worse. She replaced the flowers in the shared room, stretched out on the bed and thought of Stephen. Oh, how she missed him.

April 2023

A plan came around. Time travel was discovered. The stones were needed to accomplish the goal of bringing everyone lost back. Camilla grieved from the loss of Natasha. The Avenger family lost her as well and for them it was harder. Unbearable resonated within them, but they had to keep going. They had to fight and soon everyone was back. Then the world lost Tony Stark and Steve Rogers grew old. Camilla returned to the Sanctum after the funeral, no longer able to stay with her new found friends.

Tears fell down her face as she stood among their possessions. A warm presence filled the room a few minutes later. A familiar one. Arms wrapped around her body.

"Camilla. I'm sorry," Stephen said. Tears came faster. Tears of joy. Camilla leaned back into his chest.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. You're back now. I've missed you," Camilla said. Stephen rested his forehead on the top of her skull.

"I've missed you too. I love you Camilla,"

"I love you too. Here's to your next birthday,"


End file.
